sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Kookie the Cat
I'm more sugoi kawaii than you! JUST EMBRACE IT! ~ Kookie About Kookie Kookie is the youngest of my characters so far and is already the #1 scout in her troop (Despite being 5) and claims to be the cutest, she can be immature and yells, over reacts and other things... Conception This first began when the first few characters were in development, the creator (Me) needed a new character for a friend of her, she remembered her love of cats and the fact she was a girl scout, thus the creation of Kookie was born (Her older sister, Genesis the Cat, wasn't created until later.) Backstory 5 years ago, a little girl was born, her name was Amber. During her earlier life she spent it indoors, her parents were worried about this so a year later they come up with a plan to keep her outdoors more often. They signed her up to be Cookie scout, as months pass they found that she had a talent... of CUTENESS?! And since she got so good at it, they nicknamed her "Kookie" Basic Info Name: Amber "Kookie" Valari Age: 5 Sexuality: Whats that? Skills and Powers: Color change (Can sometimes make earthquakes) Alignment: Neutral (Can change depending on how she feels) Residence: Unknown; but somewhere near the square Team: Freedom Fighters X.D Birthplace: Solvien city (just outside of Rogenhegen), later moved to Rogenhegen Species: Cat (Persian) Height: 1'5 Weight: 39 Ibs Fur Color: Pink Eye Color: Blue Theme: Catastrophe in Bhava-agra ~ Wonderful Heaven Quotes Just face it, I'm better than you! Take one! I know you want it! Cost? 12.95! Spoiled? I'm no spoiled! I'm just cute! HEY! GIMME BACK MY COOKIE! CRIMSON GET BACK HERE! ITS THE WORKS OF YOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU! Strengths Water She might be a cat, but water has a great effect on her. With the power of her color changing abilities, she is able to control it somehow Victory Self explanatory Her friends Out of all the members, she is one of the weakest. This will change when she learns to use powers properly in school, but until then she has to fight with an older character (Its mostly crimson) Cute Sign "Living in a Fantasy" spellcard This is her top and deadliest spell card, no one is safe from it, except the one with a heart of pure black. Weaknesses Fire Even though she can block it with her abilities, she doesn't really know how to yet making her vulnerable to the elements, such as fire. Dark aura This works the same as Epona, though the results aren't fatal, it can weaken her abilities. Eclipse Sign "Scarlett Mist" This is a move used by Dusk the Demon, she can NEVER dodge this spellcard, even if she tried. Powers and Abilities A few of Kookie's most used attacks, but there are very few of them she can make her danmaku with. Divine Justice This is what she calls her sword, it is mainly a handle but as soon as she touches it, the blade made of pure light made by magicians will pop up much like a lightsaber Spiritual Stone This is a sacred stone passed down from generation from her mother's side, she belives it holds powers she could never access with her normal ones (Like the earthquakes, but that's all she can do with it, but it might work on metal?) Personality Kookie can be sweet when people deserve it, but can just lash out at you when she has to, despite her age being an "immature" age, this is normal. Trivia * Her best friend is Crimson *It has been rumored around at her school that she threw out a chaos emerald, but was proven fake somehow... * She proclaims to be the cutest in Kei, but you know what? She's wrong, there are other characters she knows that are just as cute as her * Kookie was once a Amy recolor *Kookie is the character with the least redesigns Category:Cats Category:Females